The Next Trio
by BookwormGurlz2000
Summary: Follow along on the adventures of Rose, Albus, Scorpius, James and Lily on their school years at Hogwarts. Reviews are most appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Roses' POV

Today is the day. I am finally going to Hogwarts. I've been waiting my whole life for this. My parents, had gone to Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and had helped my Uncle, Harry Potter defeat the old villain-who I think is called- Voldemort. I can't wait, I hardly slept last night, now I am at the train station, Platform 9 ¾, to board the train to Hogwarts. My mom and dad are just behind me, with my brother Hugo. They looked really proud of me, I feel like I was born for this.

In a distance, I saw Uncle Harry, aunt Ginny and my cousins James, Albus and Lily coming in our directions. James had begun to go to Hogwarts last year, while Albus and I are starting this year. In the summer, James had always boasted and talked about his adventures in Hogwarts. When he talks about Hogwarts, it just gets me more and more excited.

"Rose, do you have your toothbrush and jumper?" My mom asked me. She was always the worrisome one.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." I said. My mom smiled at me. When she was at Hogwarts in school, she always studied and read and was very intelligent, as my dad and people always praised her. She stuffed my bag with books, A LOT of books, with an Undectable Extension Charm, only she can pull it off.

My dad was standing around the corner, talking with Aunt Ginny, and I finally see Albus and James coming our way.

"Hey there Rose." James greeted me. Albus and Lily gave me a hug. We chatted for a bit.

"Hey, I think I left something back at the train station, guys wait up for me, okay?" said James.

"Okay." We said, and off he went. Albus went and had a little chat with uncle Harry, while I stood there waiting for the train to come, I can just see my future already, Hogwarts, reading books, making potions and casting spells. I can't wait till we get there. My pet owl was already squirming in her cage.

All of a sudden, we see Albus running back, and telling us all about Teddy and Victoire snogging down the corner. Albus, Lily and I laughed our heads off, especially the looks on the adult's reactions.

My dad pointed at a weird-looking kid around the corner, I see him hugging his parent's goodbye.

"Now that's Scorpius Malfoy, you have to beat him in every test." Said my Dad. My mom scolded him and reassured me again.

"Alright, alright, just joking," said dad. "But don't get too friendly with him though, Grandpa Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure blood."

I blushed like a red tomato. The colour of my cheeks is almost exactly the colour of my hair. I have my Dad's hair and my Mom's eyes. Mom gave Dad the hard stare. No one messes with her once she gives that stare.

After that, I realized that it was time to get on the train and go to Hogwarts. I am so excited I could hardly stand up straight. I gave my parents and Hugo one last hug, before I get on the train. James and I went on together. We sat on one of the comfy red velvet couches that the train has. Albus was the last to join us. I saw him talking with Uncle Harry. Must be first-year jitter nerves.

"It's going to be fine." I said, I held his hand. "You're going to get in Gryffindor, trust me."

Albus smiled and sat up proud. I think he gained his confidence back. I saw a yellow spark was following him from behind, must be a spell, one of the students have casted. I stared at the window, prepared to wave one more goodbye, when I see a chocolate frog on it. These must be the moving chocolate frogs James always talked about. They were so cool. One of them hopped into my hand for the journey. I can hardly wait till we get there.

I gave one last final wave to my family, and the train started to move. I stopped waving and tried to infer what the good future at Hogwarts might bring me and everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Soo… this is what the Hogwarts train feels like. Rose thought as she playfully ate some treats from the magical cart. Albus and James were stuffing their faces with Chocolate and beans.

_Gosh, wild animals._ Rose thought as she rolled her eyes at her cousins' ridiculous actions. She decided to take a little walk outside the train.

"I'm going for a walk." Rose said to Al and James, but they were too busy stuffing their mouths with treats that they barely even acknowledged her. Rose sighed. Boys will be boys. She slid open the door and went to investigate magical discoveries on the train. When she was walking, she was thinking of how her mother and father destroyed the evil spirit known as "Voldemort". How did they do such a thing? Then she suddenly felt her shoulder bumping into someone else's.

It was a girl. She looked about the same age as Rose. She has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing her Hogwarts robe, and was carrying a wand.

Rose remembered when her parents took her to Ollivander's to get her a new wand. Her wand chose her, because of her wittiness, courage and intelligence. Ollivander had told her. Her wand was made out of beech wood, 11 and a half inches, slightly yielding and unicorn hair on the core. Rose was so excited when the new wand was handed to her, she squealed in excitement. She had been waiting so long to get her wand, she used to be so envious of James, when he got his wand last year. James's wand is a mahogany wand, 12 and a half inches, unyielding and dragon heartstring core. Rose had gotten her wand 2 days before Al got his. Albus's wand is made of Willow and is 11 and a half inches, just like hers. It's unyielding and has dragon heartstring on the core, like James. Her wand is in her suitcase right now, back in the room where James and Al are. Then she remembered that she had bumped into a girl by accident and immediately snapped back to reality.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I do apologize, are you okay?" Rose asked. She's scared as to what this girl might do to her, she seemed very intelligent, while Rose, knows spells, she only knows the spells that can defend or use for classes, not attacking spells. Although her parents taught her a few, but she didn't realize she'd be needing them now, she was very worried and afraid. But to her relief, the girl simply smiled and brushed her shoulder.

"Its fine, I'm the one that is supposed to apologize, I shouldn't even be standing here in the hallway, but my brother keeps on eating those treats that came from the cart, I just couldn't stand being in the same room with him." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Rose smiled. "My cousins are too, they just keep on munching those junks like pigs in a barn, I tell you."

The girl laughed. "Well I guess it's a good thing we got out of that nightmare after all. By the way, I'm Jane, Jane Bultker" She said as she stuck out her hand.

Rose shook her hand and said, "I'm Rose. Rose Weasley."

Jane's eyes widened. "Holy cow, is your father Ron Weasley and your mother Hermione Granger?" She asked with excitement.

"Yes." Rose said proudly.

Jane squealed. "Is it true that your father and mother helped the legendary Harry Potter? "

"Yes, it's true, they helped defeat the evil villain Voldemort." said Rose.

"That's so cool! I can't believe I'm meeting their daughter." Said Jane.

"Yep, in person." Joked Rose.

"Can you come meet my brother? He's a huge fan of Harry Potter, and he might be a little bit annoying with his little tactics, but hey, worth a shot, am I right?" said Jane. "Can you?"

Rose thought for a while, she should be back in her train seat, so Al and James won't worry where she is, but Jane was so nice, and surely Albus and James are still choking down that pile of goodliness. So she decided to go.

"Sure, why not?" said Rose.

Jane squealed again, and took her hand to her train department. Rose peeked through the window, and she sees a dark haired boy eating chocolate frogs and reading a book about potions.

"He's in his second year." Jane explained, as she slid opened the door.

"Hey! Dylan, look who I have with me." Said Jane.

"I don't have time right now, busy here, sis." Said Dylan.

"But, look!" whined Jane.

"Uggh! Fine." Said Dylan. He turned and saw Rose standing in the doorway.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Dylan, as he turned back to his book.

Jane rolled her eyes. "This is Rose WEASLEY." She said.

Dylan immediately looked up. He let go of his book, as it clattered onto the ground. Dylan turned red and in a flash, picked the book up.

"Oh, well why didn't you tell me before?" he argued with his sister.

"Cause, you're too preoccupied with that stupid Potions book you were reading, and stuffing candy in your mouth." Said Jane.

Dylan turned bright red. He stood up, and held his hand out to Rose. "I'm Dylan Bultker. Sorry about my behaviour earlier."

"Oh, it's okay." Said Rose. She took his hand and shook it. "I'm Rose Weasley."

"Yeah, I know." Said Dylan.

Rose blushed. Of course he knew her name, didn't every wizard and witch know?

Dylan spoke again. "So, is it true that your parents defeated the evil known as Voldemort?"

"Oh yes, they helped my Uncle Harry destroy Horcruxes, and defeated him." Said Rose.

"Cool, so who are you travelling to Hogwarts with? Because I'm pretty sure that Harry Potter had three kids, and the eldest one is in the same year as I am, he's on the Quidditch team."

"Oh, yeah that's James you're talking about my cousin. I also have another cousin, the same year I am in. His name is Albus Potter, and they have a little sister. Lily Potter.

"Ahh, interesting," he said as he took out a notebook and started to write the words down. "So do you have any siblings or relative of interest?" he asked.

"Well I do have a brother, Hugo. But he's not coming to Hogwarts until next year." Said Rose.

"Oh, that's so cool." Said Dylan. "Can I get your signature?"

"Uhh, sure, I guess." Said Rose, embarrassed. She signed the Dylan's notebook.

"Wow, neat." Said Dylan "Is there any chance we can meet your cousins?"

"Oh, yes please!" said Jane. "I've always wanted to meet the kids of the infamous Harry Potter!"

"Sure." Said Rose.

They went down the train, and into the compartment where Albus, James and Rose were sitting. Rose slid open the door and sat down.

"There's people who want to meet you." Said Rose.

"Really?!" asked Albus, surprised.

"Yep." Replied Rose. She can't wait to see the look on Albus's face when they ask for his signature.

"Yeah, got a lot of adoring fans last year when I went to Hogwarts, they just can't seem to get enough of me." Said James, pretending to kiss his biceps. Everyone started to laugh.

Dylan asked a bunch of questions about Uncle Harry, and Al and James answered, while Jane sits there excitedly.

"Can I see your wands?" asked Dylan. All three of them presented their wands to him, while Dylan is still taking notes.

"Do you guys happen to know any spells?" asked Dylan.

Rose smiled, she knows tons, half she got from her parents, and the other half from books on spells. Rose took out her wand and pointed to a piece of candy.

"Locomotor treat." Said Rose, and immediately the object started to flow around the room, everyone was aghast.

"That was so cool!" said Jane.

"Oh, I forgot my purse in your compartment, I'll be right back." Said Rose, as she went out the door. She seemed pretty happy. All her new friends and cousins were getting along very well. She got her purse and started to walk back when she bumped into a person again.

This was a boy. He was very strange looking, with blond hair and grey eyes. His skin was very pale. Rose thought he looked familiar, but can't quite place it.

"Look where you're going." Said the boy, as he walked in the opposite direction.

_Wow, rude much._ Rose thought as she made her way back into her compartment. Then she looked out the window, and realized that they are almost at Hogwarts. She was bumbling in her seat in excitement and can hardly contain it. Everyone else was just about the same.

Just a few more minutes, and her dreams as a child will finally come true.


End file.
